


Lazy Saturdays

by wingedmermaid



Series: Saturdays [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Reiner spend most Saturday afternoons playing video games together. This week's session just happens to go in a bit of a different direction than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship... I kind of just fell on board the other day thanks to a couple of doodles from [Viella90](http://viella-art.tumblr.com/) which led to [Kenjiandco’s](http://kenjiandcompany.tumblr.com/) [springboard tag](http://kenjiandcompany.tumblr.com/tagged/springboard) and then getting sucked right down the rabbit hole by [this](http://reiconncorps.tumblr.com/). Small ships, man. There is fun to be had with this tiny fleet.
> 
> Warnings for: language, slurs (just one or maybe two, I think), brony reference (although neither of our boys are), an author who’s never written Connie before (let me know if he seems ooc, please!), and excessive use of italics.

“Aw, man, Reiner I fuckin’ _hate_ Nuketown,” Connie groaned and thumped the Xbox 360 controller down in his lap. 

Reiner, who had won the coin toss for player one and got to pick which games they joined, snorted. “Small maps mean more kills and less hunting. And the time’s already half up. ”

Connie said something under his breath that probably didn’t bear repeating and Reiner shoved an elbow into his ribs. The thin tanktop he was wearing didn’t do anything to soften the blow so Connie returned it with a vengeance. Reiner grunted and took a moment to snipe a player hanging out of a window before tossing his heavy, muscle-bound body sideways on top of Connie and knocking all the air out of his lungs. 

“Ooph!” Connie found enough breath to swear into the shoulder of Reiner’s t-shirt as another player took him out. “Quit distracting me, asshole!”

“Then quit being such a little bitch and play,” Reiner laughed as he heaved himself back up without missing a beat. Connie tried to ignore the faint scent of Old Spice that lingered in his nose as he focused on the game again. But after another few minutes he groaned and threw himself back against the front of the couch. Reiner spared him a short, pitying glance as the replay cam on Connie’s half of the screen zoomed in on his character’s dead body sprawled in the flowerbed only steps from his team’s respawn point. “Wanna play Nazi Zombies instead, Con?”

“Yes!” Connie perked up immediately. “Let’s switch now.”

“There’s barely a minute left!” Reiner laughed. “I like watching the explosion.”

Connie rolled his eyes but got back in the game to see how much damage he could do before the countdown finished. Reiner let out a satisfied sigh when the mushroom cloud went up.

“Psycho.” Connie poked Reiner in the ribs again. Now that he wasn’t actively playing Reiner dropped his controller and turned on him fully. Connie barely managed to scramble away around the end of the couch and out of the reach of those long arms. As soon as the couch was safely between them Connie grinned and gave Reiner the one finger salute.

“Coward.” Reiner smirked back at him. “Go get me a beer ya fucking pansy.”

“Sure.” Connie was thirsty anyway. He trotted into the kitchen and yanked the fridge open. “Stout or pale, ‘Nerd?” He hollered into the appliance.

“Pale!” Came the answering yell. Connie grabbed one of each and took them over to the bottle opener mounted on the far side of the counter. “Hey, when’s Sash coming back?” Reiner called.

“Around dinner sometime!” Connie yelled, flicking the caps into the recycling bin as he padded back into the living room.

“Jeez you’re loud. Bet you’re grateful you two moved out of that shitty little apartment with the paper-thin walls and the angry neighbours.” Reiner was flopped across the couch and flipping through TV channels with his feet stuck out over the armrest.

“Every day.” Connie had never very good at being quiet so a house in the suburbs meant a lot less complaints. He shoved Reiner’s legs back into the cushions as he sat then handed over one of the bottles. “Nazi Zombies?” he asked hopefully.

“After this.” Reiner sat up just enough to tap his bottle against Connie’s before taking a swig. “Thanks, man.” He lifted one leg over Connie’s head and settled it in his lap.

“Who else am I gonna chill with on a Saturday?” Connie rested his arm on Reiner’s leg just below where the man’s long shorts ended. He was always so warm. Connie took a sip of his own beer and let out a deep sigh after swallowing the bitter nectar. “Marco and Bertolt are usually out doing adult shit like gardening and Jean suddenly grew up too much to play video games.”

“He’ll be back.” Reiner gave him a knowing smile and reached over to ruffle the black fuzz that Connie liked to think of as cool even though he knew it was just a plain old buzzcut. “As soon as he stops trying to impress that kid and realizes that Eren is destined to be the perfect forth for our game nights.”

Connie chuckled. “Damn. That’d be awesome if it actually happened.”

“Oh it will. And in the meantime I get to kick your ass from here to next week.” Reiner was smirking again.

“Fucker,” Connie said cheerfully. “You just wait until we pull out Halo 3.” 

“Now who’s a nerd?” Reiner snorted and finally settled on some shit reality show before dropping the remote on the floor by the abandoned controllers.

“The guy who’s first name and initial spell it,” Connie replied as he leaned back against Reiner’s leg. “ _Obviously_ , Rei-nerd.”

“Eat shit.” Reiner gave Connie a half-hearted kick in the back as he took another long drink of his beer.

Connie just leaned more of his weight back. “Naw.”

“Seriously, you can’t think of a better nickname than ‘‘Nerd’?” Reiner was giving the TV an annoyed look.

“Rei-rei? Uh... oh! I got one. Brawny. Sounds kinda like that Pony thing Annie and Sasha talk about.” Reiner let out an outraged roar at that and actually did kick him right off the couch. As soon as he’d finished juggling his drink so it didn’t spill Connie dissolved into laughter. When he’d caught his breath he twisted around to find Reiner giving him a disgusted look. “What? You don’t like them? How about Reinbow. Hoh shit, wait, no-.” Connie held out both his hands with the palms facing Reiner, or rather, one palm and a beer. “ _Reinbow Dash_. Isn’t that one of their names?”

“Connie,” Reiner said his name very calmly as he set his beer down and sat up. His eyebrows were drawn together just a little too much.

Connie kicked himself back across the carpet to put a little distance between them and laughed nervously. “You know I was just kidding, right, Reiner? I’ll, uh, I’ll just stick to calling you by your name, yeah?”

Connie barely had time to get his beer to safety before Reiner was launching himself off the couch. There was a brief struggle as Connie flailed and kicked until Reiner grabbed one of his legs, stuck a foot under his butt, and fell back so he was sitting facing Connie. Before Connie knew what was happening Reiner had Connie’s foot locked under his armpit with one knee shoved a little too close to Connie’s junk and his other foot pressed against the outside of the smaller man’s hip to hold him back as the big man pulled on his leg.

“Ow! What the fuck, man?” Connie growled as he lifted himself up on his elbows but Reiner turned his body and leaned back just a bit more. “Uncle!” Connie wailed, flopping back as his leg twisted in a way that promised to get really painful really fast. “I give!” He smacked the floor with one hand three times as fast as he could manage. 

Reiner let the pressure off just a little. “No more nicknames?” he growled. 

“No more nicknames!” Connie groaned.

“Good.” Reiner shifted to let a little more pressure off and as the pain faded Connie became uncomfortably aware of Reiner’s shin pressed against his crotch. “I don’t want to hear any of those shitty excuses for nicknames _ever again_.”

“Deal.” Connie lifted himself up again so he could see Reiner’s face where the man still had his leg. “This something you learned at Jiu-jitsu?”

“Yeah.” Reiner patted Connie’s leg as he sat up fully and let it go. “You should come sometime.”

“I dunno...” Connie raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Reiner’s leg pressed against him. “You spend an hour just doing shit like this with strangers?”

Reiner reached over and smacked Connie on the chest with the back of his hand. “Stop while you’re ahead, little man.” 

“I- I didn’t say I minded...” Connie’s felt his throat go dry as he met Reiner’s golden gaze.

“Oh.” Reiner’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “ _Oh_.”

Connie scooted back so he could sit up and looked everywhere but at Reiner. What the hell had just possessed him?! He settled on staring at a faint stain on the carpet — Sasha had dropped some barbecue sauce or something there a few weeks ago and he clearly needed to tell her to clean it again — and rubbed a nervous hand over the stubble on his head. “Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to make it so awkward...”

“Connie,” Reiner said softly as he crawled over to him. “Hey, look at me.”

“Uh- do I have to?” Connie winced as he slowly looked up at Reiner.

“Yeah.” Reiner was smiling. Connie felt his own eyes widen.

“You’re not pissed at me or weirded out?” Connie gave him a confused look.

Reiner raised an eyebrow at him. “You know how Sash tells you you’re _the_ most unobservant idiot on the planet?” 

“Shit, Reiner-” Connie started, he wasn’t really up to being teased yet.

“She’s right,” Reiner said and leaned slowly forward. Connie did the same until the wall stopped him short at a rather painful forty-five degree angle. Reiner kept closing the distance until his face was bare centimetres from Connie’s.

“Reiner?” Connie flushed as his voice betrayed him and the name came out as more of a squeak than anything.

“Yeah?” Reiner licked his lips. “What is it, Con?”

Connie narrowed his eyes. “If you’re just teasing me I _swear to fucking god_ -” He grabbed Reiner by the jaw and shoved his face against the blond man’s. It wasn’t much of a kiss, it was too hard and he mashed Reiner’s nose into his cheekbone which kind of hurt, but Reiner didn’t pull back and start laughing like he expected. Actually, when Connie’s nerve broke and he jerked back Reiner followed him and stole a much gentler, chaste sort of kiss from his lips. Reiner had his eyes closed. Connie felt a little electric shock pass through him. People only did that when they were relaxed. His heartbeat was starting to reach critical levels as it pounded on the inside of his chest.

Reiner opened his eyes slowly and gave him a goofy smile that was way too fucking cute for Connie to handle. He moved his hands to Reiner’s shoulders and pushed the bigger man back. “Connie...?” Reiner sounded confused now. 

Connie kept pushing until Reiner was the one leaning back on his elbows. Connie straddled his thighs and gave Reiner a searching look. “Why am I the most unobservant idiot on the planet?”

Reiner huffed out a laugh and shifted his weight so he could bring a hand up to cup Connie’s cheek. “I’ve liked you for ages and I haven’t been shy about sending you hints.”

Connie laughed. “Like hell you haven’t.”

“You think impressing Eren is the only reason Jean doesn’t want to game with us on weekends anymore?” Reiner traced his thumb over Connie’s cheekbone. “He told me to call him when I was done ‘throwing myself at you like a dog in heat.’”

“He... _what_?” Connie sat back on Reiner’s legs. “What the hell?!”

Reiner shrugged. “He tends to exaggerate but you can ask Sash when she gets back.” Connie started sputtering something but Reiner sat up and cupped Connie’s face between both his large hands. “I think a more important question right now is how do _you_ feel about _me_?”

Connie was pretty sure that even the tips of his ears were glowing red now. But if Reiner was using big words then he was serious. He swallowed and stared at Reiner’s chin. “I- uh, I thought you and Bertolt...”

“We’re just friends,” Reiner said softly. “He’s been in love with Annie since we were kids.”

“Oh.” Connie had never anticipated being in this situation. How do you explain feelings you’ve never even tried to figure out for yourself? “Well...”

“I’m taking a wild guess from what just happened that you’ve maybe at least considered me as more than just a friend.”

Connie nodded mutely, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth.

“How long?”

Connie let out a long breath. “Aw shit, Reiner. I don’t know. A while.”

Reiner just looked at him with amused eyes.

“Ugh.” Connie let his head sag into Reiner’s palms. “Probably since before you helped us move. I don’t see you as often and I... I missed you. It’s not the same without you popping in almost every day for a beer on the couch or a quick round of sudden death or something.”

“Yeah...” Reiner lay a soft kiss on Connie’s forehead. “It’s really not.” He kissed Connie’s nose and then each of his cheeks and finally his lips again. When he tried to pull back Connie grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. When Reiner smiled against his lips Connie sucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit it. Very much on purpose. 

“You little shit,” Reiner growled and then whatever this was became war and Connie could deal with that. He gave as good as he got and when it was over they ended up just staring at each other in a sort of dazed way as they caught their breath. Reiner wiped away a thin string of drool connecting their swollen lips. “Damn.” The blond wrapped his arms possessively around Connie’s waist.

“Yeah,” Connie murmured as he slid his hands down Reiner’s chest.

“Again?” Reiner asked hopefully as he leaned in and teased Connie’s lips with his tongue. Connie let out an embarrassingly needy noise as he pressed their mouths together again.

The front door slammed open and they froze.

“Where are my boys!” Sasha sang as she skipped in with her arms full of grocery bags. When her eyes landed on the two of them she stopped dead in her tracks. “Holy. Fuck.”

“Ohmigod,” Connie whispered.

“You swore!” Reiner told her in an awed sort of tone.

“What are you two- When- How-” Sasha was just staring at them, Connie still seated in Reiner’s lap and desperately grateful that at least the blond man’s tongue wasn’t hanging out. Her baffled expression suddenly transformed into a bright smile. “Well. However this happened it took you both long enough.” She kicked off her shoes and trotted into the kitchen. “But please do get a room! Dinner is at seven!” 

Connie collapsed against Reiner who was shaking with silent laughter. “It’s not funny, you dick. I’m _never_ going to live this down.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended a lot sooner than I thought it would. I may end up writing another chapter or something...
> 
> Oh, and the move Reiner uses is either a Brazilian Jiu-jitsu ankle lock or a straight ankle foot lock (according to my youtube research it seems like every school uses a slightly different style and/or name so I just picked the one that worked for me). In case it wasn’t obvious Reiner was well aware that he could really hurt Connie and was actually being quite careful while using the move. I don’t know what the rules are for using your Jiu-jitsu technique outside your dojo on non-members so if that’s a big no-no please let me know and I’ll change things.
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr.](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/84505486642/lazy-saturdays)


End file.
